Harry and the New Girl
by SLRHfan
Summary: This story is about this new girl that harry falls in love with, but there is some twist to the story. fyi this is my friends story, but she doesn't have internet 4 the moment so I will B putting up her stories please R


This is my story for the continuation of Harry Potter.

It is now year… whatever. Well, Harry is back in his so called "home", with his aunt uncle and cousin; and during the summer he kind of got a new friend.

"Well, looks like we're back here again, as it seems." Harry was sitting at his window ledge.

"I can't wait till I go back to school and see my friends again." He looks sad to be back at his aunt's house. This is the only place he can go to during the summer.

"Hey would you look at that! It looks like something is flying in the air and it does not look like a bird. It looks like… a dragon!" Harry stayed looking at the sky until it disappeared. He noticed that it looked like it fell out of the sky. From what he saw it looked like it fell nearby.

"I have to go see what it is, you stay here." He started for the door when his uncle came through the door.

"Now where do think you are going?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Ummm…I wanted to take a stroll outside." Harry said quickly.

"I don't think so; I strictly said that your curfew was at eight o'clock, so now get back in your room!" He slammed the door. As Harry sat there, he decided to go out the window. This time he doesn't have a ride. He jumps out the window and into a tree. He climbs down slowly. He remembers where the object fell. He started to look, but found nothing. Then at the moment that he started to leave he heard someone in the bushes. "Hello?" he said nervously. "Is anyone there? Hello?" No answer. He assumed that it was gone when he heard the rustling. "Hello! Who's there?" Then he heard a faint voice. At first he couldn't make out the voice, but then it got louder. "Help… help me. I need blood." When Harry heard the voice for the first time he assumed that it was a girl because it sounded very feminine.

"Hello? Do you need help?" Harry said in a very nervous tone. "Do you need to get to a hospital? Hello, hello, Aaaaarggghhh!" The figure jumped out at him and he fell to the ground. "Get off me!" he said frantically. "Get off me! Who are you?" He was pinned down to the floor by some strong person.

"I need blood now!" The clouds started to part. Everything started to be seen more clearly. Harry saw that the person was a girl. Also, the mysterious girl saw that the person that she was going to eat was Harry Potter. Just when she saw his face, she stopped what she was going to do.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that you were a normal person!" She got off him quickly. Harry got up slowly. "Who are you?" He said as brushed himself off. The girl stood upright with her wings spread wide. "My name is Robin Willow." The moon was fully out of the clouds now. Harry could make out her face clearly. When he first saw Robin, he kind of blushed. Robin had long flowing dark black hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. She also had soft tan complexion and she had a fit body. He looked down right after he saw her. "What's wrong?" She said.

"Oh, nothing, much." He said still looking at the floor. "Well, I have to go now."

"No, let me take you. It'll be a pleasure for me to take you since I almost drank your blood and killed you. Please?" Harry said, "No it's ok! I live a couple blocks away from here." He said quickly. Robin looked down in disappointment. He finally gave in. "Ok." She looked up quickly in happiness. "Thank you very much!" She gave him a hug and Harry blushed even more. But as she was hugging him she started to fly. "Wait!"

"Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"But I thought you were weak" Harry said suddenly.

"Not anymore. Do you want to know why? After you said that you agree for me to take you home, all my energy came back." A few seconds later they both arrived at his house. "Well, here you go."

"Wait!" Robin stopped from leaving. "Could I ask you a question?" Robin nodded her head. "Could you come visit me at my school?" Robin looked at him kindly and smiled.

"Of course I will. And I know exactly where it is." Harry smiled happily but in confusion. He wondered in his mind about how she knew where his school was. Throughout the entire summer Robin has been secretly seeing Harry at his house. They would do the things a normal couple would; like make out and what not. Soon came around the time for going to back to school. Harry went back to the market to gather his supplies. "Let's see, what else do I need? Hmmm…" He looked up and saw Robin coming towards him. Harry noticed that Robin didn't have wings. Robin hadn't noticed him until he called her name. "Robin!" She turned around quickly. She smiled at the sight of Harry. "Harry! How are you doing? Long time no see." They both laughed. They have been together for the entire summer ever since they first met.

"Have you come to get your supplies?"

"Why yes, yes I have." Later, Harry saw his friends. "Hey Harry! How've you been doing? Who's this?" Ron stared at Robin for a while. Hermione stared at her and then looked down at her necklace and then looked at her disapprovingly. "This is Robin. Robin, this is Ron and this is Hermione." Harry said. "Very nice to meet both of you." Harry has been talking about you guys all summer." Robin said. "Has he? Can I talk to Harry for a second? Ron, come with me." Robin looked confused. "Harry, do you know who she is? Or even what she is?" Hermione said in dismay. "No, why do you ask?" Harry said confused. "She is one of those half dragon half human half vampire things! What do you call them? Dragonites, that's it! They're dragonites!" Hermione started to raise her voice then lowered it again. "What do have against them anyway? Did they do something to you or something?" Harry said protectively. "No, but I've heard a lot about them. Like they make you think that they are your friend and then next thing you know your dead because they sucked all the blood out of you. They double cross you! Haven't you seen the necklace that she has around her neck? That symbol is one of the powerful dragonites in the world!" Ron and Harry turned to Robin and saw the necklace. Hermione continued, "The upside-down half cross is the symbol of both heaven and hell. Everyone knows that vampires are extremely prone to crosses right? Well, since that is a half cross and not a full one, it doesn't hurt her. It's the sign of the creator of the dragonites. These people have been living even before the witches or wizards." Ron cuts in abruptly. "Come on Hermione, we don't need a history lesson. All that matters to me is that she is cute." Both Harry and Hermione turn to Ron. "What? Well she is!" Ron said quickly. Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "Wait, how do even know that she is a dragonite, besides the symbol on her neck?"

"They say that all of the dragonite women have unsurpassing beauty, by the way every man has been looking at her, and she's beautiful. I know that I'm a girl but, even girls are envious of their beauty."

"Maybe that's why I fell for her." Ron said. "Oh no, here comes Malfoy." Ron says. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the three stooges." Malfoy says. "Hey you guys, have you seen that girl over there? What a catch don't you think? I think I have a chance with her, don't you think?" Ron, Harry and Hermione all stare at each other. Harry says, "I have to go now, see you guys later. Come on let's go Robin." Harry and Robin leave. They go into a store. "Hey Robin, can ask you a question?"

"Sure Harry."

"Are…are you a dragonite?"

"Who told you I was a dragonite?"

"My friend kind of figured that you were."

Robin looked down at the floor. "You're not going to tell anyone are you? Because if you are then I feel that this relationship will not work."

"No! I won't tell anyone!"

"How do I know that you won't?"

Harry looked up at the shelves of the store and said, "Because…because I love you." Robin looked at Harry strangely. "Are you telling the truth? Or are you just saying that?"

"No I'm not. This is the truth. I do love you." Robin turned around and left the store.

"Robin, wait up!" Robin kept walking without stopping or looking back. Harry couldn't catch up with her. The next day, Harry had to leave for the train station. He was still disappointed for what happened the other day. All Harry could think about was what he had said wrong at diagonally. When he got to the train station, he saw his friends but not Robin.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you look like someone stole your pride."

"No I'm sure. Robin and I kind of got in a fight." Harry started to talk about the other day in the shop and about how they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You mean to tell me that you were going out with that girl?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yes." Harry said longingly. Then they stepped onto the train.

"You go Harry! That girl was your girlfriend? Wow." Ron said. Then Harry caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked out the window. He saw something with gigantic wings. At first he thought it was a hippogriff. As he examined the figure, he realized that it was Robin. He didn't want to say anything to either Ron or Hermione so he kept quiet. Once they arrived at the school, they were introduced to their new rooms. Harry decided to go visit Dumbledore, so he went to his office. As soon as Harry stepped into the door of Dumbledore's office, he stopped. He saw Robin talking to Dumbledore.

"Robin?" Robin turned around and saw Harry. "Well hello Harry." Her face didn't seem happy to see Harry. "Well Harry, long time, no see." Dumbledore said. "Have you met our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry got wide eyed. "Robin, you mean to tell me that you are the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry said confused. "Yes Harry, I am. And just because I used to be your girlfriend doesn't mean that I will give you good grades."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you and Harry were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dumbledore said abruptly.

"Wait. What do you mean "used to"?" Harry said.

"That's right. He used to be my boyfriend." Turning to Dumbledore and then to Harry. "Why do you ask Harry?"

"I want to know why I'm not your boyfriend anymore!" Harry said. Robin turned around and said to Dumbledore, "I'm sorry but I have to go now. I have to get to class."

"I'm sorry but I have to go too. Robin, wait up! What do you mean used to be?" His voice echoed then they both stepped out of Dumbledore's office and stepped into a hallway. Dumbledore just looked at them as they left and smiled and said "Young love, even though she is older than me she still acts like a teenager."

"Remember yesterday how you asked me if I was a dragonite or not? Well since you know that I am one, I can't take a risk in losing you. And also when I over heard you and your friends, I got mad in the way that Hermione was explaining my kind to you guys. I know that dragonites are portrayed in that way, but that's not true. I am different. I'm nothing like my ancestors. Please understand that."

Robin took a deep breath and said, "Whenever a dragonite is involved with a human, they tend to get a little too close. When they do, the dragonite would accidentally… kill the person they love. That's why you see dragonites depressed in pictures and also angry for losing they're love." Robin explained. "But Robin, we've been going together for three months. We were very close to each other; I don't want to lose that." Harry took her chin softly raised up her head and looked into her eyes. "Trust me. I will always love you." Then he gave her a soft kiss. "If we were to get a little too close, I will let you know." Robin nodded her head. Then she turned her head quickly to the entrance of a door. It turned out that Professor Snape was watching them. "Well, what do we have here? Now, looks like we have a relationship between a teacher, and a student. That is not acceptable here in this school." Robin turned around and Snape said. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Robin, long times no see. I thought you died out with all the others?"

"Well apparently I didn't. You haven't changed a bit now have you Serverus?" Professor Snape looked at her sharply. "Well apparently you haven't changed either. You still have your beauty." He started towards her. "Well of course I still have my beauty. For me it was unsurpassing, remember?" She started to smile. "I wouldn't have expected you to stoop down so low." Snape said. "At one point I did." Robin looked into Snape's eyes. "I remember a sixteen year old teenager who needed me." Snape's eyes grew wide. "Yes I remember now. I remember a boy saying that I was all he had. And he kept on saying that I complete him. Boo-hoo, I am so sad. I remember it all too well." Robin said. Snape stood looking at her and turned around and left in a rush. "Well that takes care of him. Now as for you, I need to take care of you." Robin exclaimed. "Look, about what happened in the market, I am really sorry about that." Harry said. "Well after the kiss that you gave me, I kind of reconsider what you said at the market. I forgive you." Harry smiled. Both went to the class room where the Defense of the Dark Arts is being held. The room was entirely full of students. Robin pointed to Harry's seat. "Well, sorry I was late. I had to take care of business." Robin said. "Hey, I remember you from the market." Malfoy shouted. "Yes, well, where were you all when we last left off." Robin asked. Hermione answered. "We left off with dragonites and their history." Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Well, what a surprise! I'm one myself." Robin looked down in regret. Everyone started to look and talk to one another. "Now everyone calm down! Just because I'm a dragonite doesn't mean I will suck your blood." Robin chuckled nervously as she said that. "Unless the occasion calls for it. Well anyways, talking about history of my people. Now myself, I am part of the most powerful family of dragonites in the world. Now for most dragonites, this would be intimidating. But for me, it's a way of life." Robin continued with her lectures of her and her family's history and the rest of the dragonite's history. The day finished off with the lectures. "Harry, next time that you even confirm that I am a dragonite to that friend of yours, what's her name, Hermione, I will personally take care of you myself." Robin said smiling. Harry started to smile as well. "You were kidding, weren't you?" They started towards the door. "Robin? Robin? Robin!" Harry started after her. "Robin please tells me you were kidding! Robin!" Harry ran after her. It was now time for lunch. Everyone was headed towards the dining area. While everyone was eating lunch, the mail started to come in. There was one particular mail carrier that stood out. As the mail started to come in, all you would see were owls. That certain mail carrier was a dragon. The teachers were sitting at the front table as usual. Someone in the crowd yelled out, "Look at that dragon! Can you believe it! It's a real mini-ridge back!" As the dragon started towards Robin, all the teachers just stared and looked at her. She just turned and smiled. The dragon landed right in front of her. "Hello Blue. Haven't seen you in a long while. What kind of mail did I get today?" Robin read the mail, and as she read the mail her eyes opened wider and wider. One of the teachers asked her if she was alright. She started to shake her head. "No. No. No!" Robin's voice started to grow louder and louder. Now everyone was looking at her. "Could you all please excuse me? Thank you." Robin ran out of the dining room. "What could be wrong with her?" Dumbledore said. Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. As Robin was walking down the hall, she ran into Harry. "What's wrong? "Asked Harry startled. "Nothing, I just have to go. I'm sorry." Robin ran out of there in a rush. "Robin! Wait up!" Harry ran after her. He followed her to her room. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Harry asked. "Nothing I just have to leave immediately. Something suddenly just came up and I have to leave now. I'm sorry." Robin said. Harry just looked at her as if he wanted her to stay. "Why do you have to leave? Did someone die or something?" Harry asked. "No, but someone is going to die very soon. And I have a feeling that it's going to be me." As she said that Robin was looking in to Harry's eyes. They both just stared into each others eyes for a moment. Then Robin looked down at the floor and then explained. "Harry, do you remember the day I met you? How I was all "drunk"?" Robin started to explain. "Yes I do remember. You tried to drink my blood and kill me. But then you saw my scar and stopped your pursuit." Harry said. "Well the reason why I was so out of it was because I haven't fed in over two months. My…my… "father", yeah that's it, was angry at me so he locked me in my room for over two months and he wished I would just die." Robin said. Harry stared at her for a while and asked, "Well what did you do to make so angry at you?" Robin looked at the floor again, then she said, "I… I… I killed my family!" Robin started to break out in tears and ran into Harry's arms. They held each other for several moments. Then Harry asked, "Why did you kill you family?" Robin answered in tears with, "I killed them because they kept on making fun of me and abusing me and they kicked me and they pushed me around and… it was horrible!" Both kept on holding on to each other. Later Robin started to break out in tears. "I hated them so much that I had to do it, I just had to do it." Robin exclaimed. Then she looked to the side and she frowned with such despair. She had something to tell Harry, but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Then she looked at Harry again as if she were crying again. "Now he's going to come after me and possibly kill me!" Robin said. "I'm so sorry I seriously have to go now." Then Robin stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around and looked outside the window. In the sky was an even bigger dragonite than Robin. Robin started to run outside. She and Harry ran down the stairs and into a hallway and went outside. They ran nearby the Quidich field and then stopped. The great big figure circled and then started towards where Harry and Robin were standing. The figure started to get bigger and bigger. The next thing you know, the figure was standing right in front of Harry and Robin. The figure's wings were at least twenty feet in length, if not more. The figure had long, black hair that was tied back with his hair slicked back and a long trench coat. He had a strong jaw and he had hypnotizing blue eyes. He also had strong muscular arms and a very strong body. Everyone that was in their rooms near the Quidich field started to appear through the windows. Everyone was curious to what was happening. Everyone started to ask questions. Then the figure spoke in an almost inhuman voice. "Robin, I've come for you." Robin's heart was almost in her throat. Robin started towards the gigantic figure. The sun started to set and it was almost dark. Robin was now face to face with the figure. ""father", I know why you are here." Robin said frowning. Her "father" just looked at her. Then Robin started to spread her wings and she turned around to Harry. Harry's eyes started to grow and then said, "Robin? What's wrong Robin?" He saw that she was looking down and she had a sad look on her face. "Harry, you should have listened to Hermione. She was right on the line when she described me and my kind to you and Ron. And you know how I said that if we get too close that I will kill the person that I love, right? You are the person that I love, Harry. So in other words, you are going to die." Robin was saying in a pleased manner. Robin didn't sound sad. Harry just stood and looked at her in shock. Then Harry saw that Robin walking up to him. They were very close now. Then he noticed that she was close to his ear and she said, "I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but I have to do it. If I don't, my "father" will kill me. But you have to follow my lead because I will bring you back to Hogwarts, alive no matter what, got it?" Harry stood back and looked at Robin and just stared at her. "I already warned your friends to where I was going to take you and even Snape and Dumbledore as well." Robin said into Harry's ear. Then Robin had something in her hand, a club, and just slugged Harry, and then she grabbed Harry and flew off to her destination. As Robin and her "father" flew off in the distance, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Snape ran outside to see Robin take Harry to the place where Robin is going is taking Harry. Snape was in total shock when he saw those gigantic wings take off with Harry Potter. The day was gone now, and the full moon ruled the sky. Several clouds were in the sky and blanketing the moon. Then the clouds uncovered the moon's bright face and the light loomed upon a small castle in the mountains. This castle was far off from where Hogwarts was. Harry was inside no doubt. Slowly, the others were closing in on the castle. Inside, Robin and her "father" were deciding what to do with the boy but agree on their decisions. "Let me have one last with night with the boy, please?" Robin said with puppy dog eyes to her so-called "father". Then her "father" rolled his eyes and said, "Fine then, but you know what you have to do Robin, right? And stop calling me y0ur "father"! Call me by my name. Got it?" Robin nodded her head and like a gitty little school girl, she put her hands were behind her back and she smiled. Then she grabbed Harry's hand and ran into one of the big gigantic rooms. She entered the room and slammed the door shut behind her. "Hey Robin, what did you mean when you said that you wanted to have one night with the boy? And what did he mean by calling him by his name?" Harry asked in confusion. "I also have to tell you something. He isn't my "father", he's Voldemort. I've been his accomplice since he first came to power. And I even remember when he gave you that scar." Harry was in awe. "And I didn't kill my family, he did. Then he took me in and started teaching me the dark art." Harry asked, "But how did he take on another body?" "He killed my "father" by taking over his body. I don't know how he did it. Everything was such a blur." Harry was in such shock and asked his other question. "So what about my other question?" Robin answered, "I meant what I said. I wanted to have one night with you. Just use your imagination and you'll find out what I'm trying to say." Robin said and then winked her eye. Then Harry thought for a minute and then his eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped and then said, "Robin you don't have to do that, do you?" Harry said in dismay. Harry sees Robin go into a smaller room marked the powder room. Harry was sitting on the bed twiddling his thumbs and just looking from side to side. Then he heard the door open and then saw Robin come out in a silk black robe. He stopped moving his thumbs and just looked at Robin. Robin started to approach Harry. Robin was walking slowly. Harry then stood up, but couldn't keep her eyes off her. Now they were face to face. Robin then put her arms around Harry and then they kissed. Then Robin removed her hands off Harry and then he started to remove Robin's robe slowly off her shoulders; at the same time he was kissing her beautiful shoulders. Now her beautiful art work was exposed on her back. She had her dragon wings tattooed on her back and also a beautiful angel with gigantic black-feathered wings on her lower back. All of her beautiful body was exposed now. Then Harry took off his shirt, but his glasses fell on the floor. Then he started to kiss Robin with a passionate kiss. Then Harry sat down on the bed and then Robin straddled his lap and then they both lay down on the bed slowly, but together. Robin was now on top of Harry. "Now I see what you mean." Harry smiled. They kept on kissing and just as they were about to climax, Robin kneeled over to Harry's neck and bit his neck. Harry was in pain and tried to push her away, but she had a good grip on his neck. Harry started to weaken and then stopped entirely. Robin sat up and lifted up Harry with her. She then cut herself on her chest; Harry saw what she was doing and asked what she was doing. She replied with, "Don't worry it'll be over soon." Then Harry started to drink the blood. For Robin, Harry drinking from the cut on her chest almost seemed as climactic as the sex. Then everything slowly faded away for Harry. Robin grabbed her robe and started for the door. In walks Voldemort. "Did you do it?" he asked. "The deed is done." Replied Robin sadly. Then Voldemort said, "Very good …my love." The next thing she knew, he tilted her head, and he leaned in for a kiss. He turned her around slowly, and pulled her hair and robe aside. He had one hand on her neck and the other hand on her waist. He pulled her head aside and slowly kissing her neck, and then bit into her. She flinched with pain and bit her lip. "Such sweet nectar." Robin struggled to get free, but of no use. She started to get weak and then gave up. Voldemort turned her around to face him. "It'll all be over very soon." He smiled with a big grin. Then he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his chest. He got a dagger and pierced his chest. Blood immediately started to pour out the moment the dagger touched his skin. Robin saw the blood and instinctively started to drink. The rest of the night was a blur to Robin, but you and I know exactly what happened that night. The day was now breaking. Hermione and Ron were on the small island and they approached the castle. They climbed the ragged rocks. Then Robin woke up all of a sudden and Harry asked, "Robin is something the matter?" Robin got up and got dressed. Then Robin looked out the window and saw that Hermione and Ron were climbing up the rocks and then she said, "They're early." Then Robin opened her door and found that Voldemort was pacing in front of the fire place. She closed the door slowly and quietly. Then Robin opened her window and looked down. Harry was looking in confusion and asked, "Robin what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong." He saw that Robin was waving to him so he would come to the window. Harry got up and got dressed and went to the window. His eyes grew wide and wanted to call out to them, but Robin stopped him and told Harry to be quiet because "he" was just outside the door. Then she stood on the window ledge and jumped. As she was falling, her wings spread and she glided through the air. Then she stopped, but kept flapping her wings, to where Hermione and Ron were stuck. "Grab my hand!" Robin said. They both grabbed her hand and Robin brought them to her room. They were all excited and started to hug. Robin tried to hush them, but they were too loud to even hear her. Then "he" walked into her room and saw that Harry's friends were in the room. Robin stood in front of her friends to protect them. "You won't lay a single finger on them, because you know it's my job to kill them!" Voldemort raised his hand and said, "You move out of the way or I'll kill you as well as them." She slowly lowered her hands and then Harry said, "What are you doing? I thought you said that you loved me and that you would protect me." Robin turned around and said, "I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you. The only thing that ever loved was, loving you. Trust me on this." Then Robin turned around and walked up to Voldemort and stood aside so he could kill her friends. Then she looked at his arm as he was powering up. Just as he was about to shoot she pushed her "father" so that he would miss. Then she pointed her hand at Voldemort and said, "Looks like the tables have turned haven't they?" Robin said with a smile. Then he grabbed her fast and put it behind her back and pulled a knife to her neck. The others wanted to stop Voldemort but then he said, "One more step and poor little Robin will die." Robin didn't want to struggle but she still grabbed on to her "his" forearm, but she smiled and started to power up and she burned her "father's" arm. He let go of her quickly. He had a burn in the shape of Robin's hand. Robin just laughed. Then Robin said, "Hermione, Ron take, Harry and leave! Do it now!" Then she put her hands in front of her and separated them to reveal a round ball of light to shoot at Voldemort. Then "he" did the same and said, "Like that's gonna ever work on me. I taught you that move myself, after I killed your mother and your brothers and sisters. So don't even try to use it on me." Then they started to circle. Then Voldemort pointed his hand at the door and every window so they would close. Everything closed before Harry, Ron, and Hermione could escape. Robin saw this and shot Voldemort. He got hit and hit the wall hard. Smoke was covering all of the room so no one could see. Everyone was coughing and then all of a sudden, a ball of light hit Robin in the middle of her chest. Harry called out to Robin but there was no answer. Then all Harry could hear was Robin fighting with her "father". Then, Voldemort's wings cleared the air. Harry saw that Robin was in a pile of rubble, knocked out. Voldemort walked closer and closer to Harry and his friends, but just as he was close enough to grab Harry by the neck, another orb of light came and hit Robin's "father" into a wall. The entire wall came crashing down on him. It was professor Snape. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Snape said, "Robin told me where to find you." Robin started to wake up. All the others could hear was Robin's moaning and groaning, and then she got up. She rubbed her head and then she asked, "What happened? First, there was a bright light and then I blacked out. Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Robin was still half knocked out from the blast. "Robin, I came to save you and your little friends, again." She shook her head and then looked at Snape. "By the way Snape how did you get here?" Snape just looked at her and said, "I had to ask Hagrid if he could lend me one of his hippogriffs so I could come over here." Robin started walking towards the door and said, "I have to get you all out of here before- aaaaarggghhh! " All of a sudden there was a gigantic explosion from where the wall had fallen on Voldemort. Debris was flying everywhere, and a gigantic piece knocked out Hermione and Ron. There was a cloud of smoke again and then it started to clear. Out of the cloud of smoke came out the hideous Voldemort. He was walking like in the Armageddon movie. Robin was standing there in surprise and she put her hands in front of her as if she were to attack. Voldemort was now face to face with Robin. Robin was too scared to even move, she just stood there. All of the memories that she had of Voldemort having raped her started to come back to her. Voldemort pushed her hands out of the way and grabbed her by the neck. He started to lift her up off of the ground. She started to choke; she grabbed his hand by the wrist and to get it off her neck. Hermione and Ron were still knocked out and Professor Snape and Harry were in shock and didn't know what to do. Voldemort's other hand started for Robin's neck, but he didn't grab her neck, he grabbed the necklace that was on her neck. He tore it off of her neck and held it in his hand, and his hand started to glow. All of a sudden the pendant on the necklace turned into a sword. "Good thing you told me about the necklace when you were vulnerable." Voldemort smiled like a mischievous demon. Voldemort then put Robin up against the wall. Robin was in excruciating pain. Harry and Snape still didn't know what to do. Voldemort put Robin on her feet but he still had a good grip on her neck. "Goodbye, Robin, my love." He gave her a kiss on the lips and then, with the sword ready, he stabbed her directly in the stomach. Robin made a choking noise and then blood came out of her mouth. "Nooooo, Robin!" Yelled Harry. Her teeth were pearly-white against the dark red blood that was pouring out of her mouth. Voldemort then let her go and let her die, but didn't take the sword with him. Hermione and Ron started to wake up and saw Robin pinned up against the wall. They both just stared in shock. Voldemort was now walking towards Harry and Snape. Without anyone noticing, Robin was pulling out the sword from her stomach. She pulled it out with such a pain that she almost passed out. Then, she finally pulled it out and fell to the ground, but she used the sword as a cane to hold and pull herself up. Then, with every ounce of energy, she got up, started walking towards Voldemort. Walking closer and closer to him. Now right behind Voldemort, she held the sword up and struck down as hard as she could. Voldemort fell to the floor in pain and was pinned to the floor with the sword. Robin was holding her bleeding stomach and told Harry, "Finish him off. You are the only one who can kill him. Do it now or you will never get the chance to ever kill him before he kills you. Kill him Harry! Do It Now!" Harry hesitated to take out his wand; he just looked at Robin. "Do It Now Harry!" Robin started to yell at Harry. Then Harry took out his wand and pointed it Voldemort and said, "Goodbye, Voldemort." Then Harry said a spell and sent Voldemort to hell where he belonged. He was now just a pile of dust, being blown away. All of a sudden Robin collapsed on the floor. Harry ran to Robin and held her in his arms. There were tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me Robin, please don't leave me. I love so much Robin." Then Robin said, "I never told about the necklace, did I? Well, now you know what it does in the hands of dragonites. It can also kill dragonites. Why do you think that the other dragonite families were afraid of my family?" Robin was in pain, and on the verge of death. Then Robin said, just before she died, "I love you too Harry. You were the only one I ever loved." And with her last breath she said goodbye, and she passed away. Harry started to cry and held her closer to him. "Why? Why did you leave me? I loved you so much. It so strange now, that you made me a vampire. There are so many things that I still need to know. You are the only one who can teach me these things. We could have lived forever, together." All of a sudden there was an earthquake, and started to make the castle shake. Everything was starting to collapse; everything was starting to cave in. "Harry we have to leave, now!" Hermione yelled to Harry. "Harry what are you waiting for!" Ron then yelled at Harry. Harry then said to the cold, dead Robin, "We'll meet again, I promise." Harry slowly put her down and stood up took one last at her. She looked so peaceful; she didn't look like she was dead; she looked like she was sleeping. Harry slowly leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips as one last goodbye. He wiped the tears from his eyes and started to run away so as not to get hit by the gigantic stones that was falling. Everyone got away safely. Hermione and Ron had brought Harry's broom; the others were on the hippogriff. Harry took a quick last look at the castle and saw it completely collapse. All was left was a pile of rubble. "Harry, don't look back; it'll only hurt more." Harry looked at Hermione and gave a faint smile. What Harry didn't see was Robin coming out of the pile of rubble. By the time they had left it was night time. They all finally arrived to Hogwarts. Everybody was asleep by then. Harry was so sad at what happened to Robin. Ron tried to comfort Harry, but Harry didn't want anything to do with anyone. He just sat in front of the fire place in the common room. He ended up crying himself asleep. Daybreak was dawning once again. Harry awoke to the pain of the sun. He had forgotten about the weeks before but came rushing back to his mind. Harry barely realized that Robin was dead and he felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn't realize that he was crying in his sleep, because his face was full of tears. He went to the wash room to wash his face and saw no reflection in the mirror. He thought vampires only lived in legend, but now he believed; he is one now. He put on his uniform and went to the dining room. Once Harry stepped into the room everything went silent. He was in such confusion; he went to go sit down next to Ron. Ron just looked at him and then turned away. "Is it true Harry? That you are a… um… a vampire?" Harry now figured out why everything was so quiet; he also too was quiet. Ron continued with, "Well if you are, please don't drink my blood." Harry just smiled and nodded his head. Then out of nowhere, Harry heard that Robin has been spotted in Hogwarts. He asked the students where they had seen her. The students said that they weren't the ones who saw her. "Do you know who saw her?" Harry said frantically. They both said that Malfoy saw her. Then he thought to himself that this must have been a lie. "I did see her." Malfoy startled Harry. "Are you sure that it was her?" Harry asked Malfoy in a serious tone. "For once I am telling you the truth, Harry. She came to talk to me once." Malfoy looked and sounded sincere. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be mean to Harry. "She told me to tell you to meet her somewhere, but I can't seem to remember." He was now sounding like he was lying. "What do you want Malfoy? Is it money that you want? Because if its money you want, I could give as much as you want to leave the f—""Boys, boys; calm down. There is no use fighting over me." Harry's face expression dropped. He slowly turned around and saw Robin. Harry must have thought that this was a dream because there was Robin in her long robe, standing right in front of him. "Robin, I thought you were dead." Harry asked in confusion. "Well, it's a long story. I'll explain to you later. Right now I have to tell you something; in private." They both walked out of the dining room. "Robin how have you been doing? It's been, what, three months? Is everything ok?" Robin looked at Harry and smiled and said, "I'm… I'm going to have a baby." Harry just stood looking at her and gave a big smile and gave her a big hug. "Well, your reaction wasn't what I expected. Truly I thought you would be in shock." "Wait, I thought that vampires can't have babies." Harry asked. "Vampires can't but dragonites can." Then all of a sudden there was gigantic yell in the dining room. Then Dumbledore comes out the door and says, "Congratulations. The news spreads like wildfire in there. There was a mention of a baby and the news came all the way to me." Dumbledore smiled his warm smile, turned around and left. "Wow, a baby; what are we going to name the baby?" "Well, we need to think about that now don't we?" They both hugged and gave each other a kiss.

So, we continue here in the many books of Harry Potter, this is my spin on things. 'Till next time lovers.

Fin


End file.
